headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead/H
Haley Haley was a young woman who may have grown up around the area of rural Georgia. After the outbreak of the zombie virus, Haley became a resident of the town of Woodbury. She became one of those who supported the Governor's more aggressive initiatives and was frequently scene attending town festivities, which included street fighting competitions between humans and walkers. When members of Rick Grimes' group came to Woodbury to rescue Daryl Dixon, Haley was amongst those present. She died when Maggie Greene shot her in the chest. Hap Abernathy Harold "Hap" Abernathy was an elderly man from Atlanta, Georgia. When he was younger, her served in the United States Navy and was active during the Korean War. After the war, he spent the next thirty-four years driving school buses. In the years following the zombie outbreak, Hap became a resident of the sanctuary community known as Woodbury, which was under the leadership of Brian Blake, whom most people came to know as The Governor. The Governor nursed a personal vendetta against another group of survivors that had taken shelter at a nearby prison. He misled the people of Woodbury by erroneously claiming that the occupants of the prison were violent murderers who sought to kill everybody in their community. Convinced of this, many of the Woodbury residents took up arms to form an army to fight back against the prison survivors. Hap was in attendance when the Woodbury army staged their second assault against the prison. One of their members, Lilly Caul, revolted against The Governor, after he had her execute Lori Grimes, which also resulted in the death of Lori's baby daughter, Judith. Hap tried to calm Lilly down and stop her from killing The Governor. The Governor was killed moments later anyway, however. With the death of The Governor, many of the surviving members of Woodbury attempted to return home. Hap attended a town meeting to discuss a strategy for diverting walker herds, but Hap fell asleep during the meeting. Hap and another man named Bob Stookey later went on a supply run to acquire medicine. While exploring an underground tunnel, Hap spotted what he believed was a raccoon, but it turned out to a walker that bit him on the ankle. Accepting his fate, he took Bob's pistol and shot himself in the head. Hap's body was brought back to Woodbury and buried next to the grave of The Governor's niece, Penny Blake. Harley Heap, The The Heap is a massive landfill and junkyard area located somewhere in rural Virginia. It was occupied by an isolated group of survivors known as the Scavengers. Heath Heath was an African American man and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. He was a resident of the gated community at Alexandria, Virginia and worked as a supply runner for the people there. Heath had been out on a run for several weeks, during which time, Alexandria received many news guests, all of whom followed the leadership of a former sheriff's deputy named Rick Grimes. When Heath returned after his supply run, he was met at the door by Eugene Porter, whom he did not know. As Eugene was part of Rick's group, he did not know Heath either, and told him that he was not authorized to let him in. Heath threatened to "beat his ass", and the cowardly Eugene submitted and let him in. Read more... Hermit This unnamed man lived in small shack in the middle of woods in rural Georgia. Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon and Oscar busted up into a hermit's shack to escape from some walkers. The undead broke through however and the hermit was killed. Hershel Greene Hershel Greene was an elderly family man who lived on a large farmhouse in rural Georgia. He was a country doctor, but also operated a farm with several horses as well as chickens and presumably other livestock. Hershel used to have a severe drinking problem, but through his faith in God, and the love of his wife, was able to overcome his addiction. Hershel's life was turned upside down however when a zombie outbreak occurred and consumed most of the southeastern United States. Hershel watched as friends and family succumbed to the virus, but refused to believed that these people he once knew were now the walking dead. He believed that they were in the advanced stages of an inexplicable illness - one that hopefully could be cured. When the virus began affecting members of his family, he had his farmhand Otis corral them into the barn. There they remained locked up and fed a steady diet of live chickens. Deep down however, Hershel knew that there was no cure for these people. While on a hunting trip, Otis accidentally shot a young boy named Carl Grimes. Carl's father, Rick Grimes, a former Sheriff's deputy, brought Carl to Hershel's farm in the hopes that he could save him. Hershel had his family as well as members of Rick's caravan gather medical supplies and were able to save Carl's life. Hershel did not want Rick and his followers to remain on his land, fearing that they might uncover his secret - or worse, that their presence might invite more walkers to the area. Read more... Hilltop Colony Hilltop Colony is a community of people that reside upon an actual hill top in the U.S. state of Virginia. The colony itself is barricaded with large wood-post fences. Materials to construct the walls were procured from a materials yard, which they found by an old power company. The largest structure at Hilltop was a living history museum called Barrington House. Most of the other structures were trailers that came from a FEMA camp. Many of the residents were also former FEMA members themselves. The leader of Hilltop Colony was a man named Gregory. It is unclear exactly how he achieved his position, but is is possible that he rose to a position of authority unopposed by anyone else in the camp. The people at Hilltop found themselves the victims of a group called the Saviors. The Saviors demanded a percentage of all of their food and supplies, and in exchange they offered forth the service of protecting them from any walkers that might have posed a threat to them. Gregory was a weak and spineless leader, and basically gave the Saviors anything they demanded. Read more... Holly Holly was a blonde-haired Caucasian woman in her mid-to-late twenties. She was living in the U.S. state of Virginia during the years of the zombie apocalypse. She became a resident of the community known as the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Holly became part of a work crew that included Bruce and Abraham Ford, with Tobin as foreman. When walkers tried to press through the city's barricades, Holly's life was placed in jeopardy. Tobin was prepared to leave her behind for the good of the group, but Abraham rescued her. To show her displeasure at him, Holly kicked Tobin in the groin. The experience forged a bond between Holly and Abraham - one which may have even led to a romantic relationship. This relationship ended when Abraham was killed by a man named Dwight, who belonged to a militant survivor group called the Saviors. Holly played a major role in the community's war against the Saviors. Defying the instructions of Alexandria's leader, Rick Grimes, Holly took a truck and plowed it through the entrance of the Saviors' Sanctuary. She was captured however by their leader, Negan. Negan prevented Holly from being raped by another Savior, but she was nonetheless killed soon after. Holly reanimated and Negan brought the zombie back to Alexandria with a bag over its head. He offered to return Holly to the Alexandrians in exchange for their cooperation. The town's physician, Denise Cloyd, removed the bag from her head, and Holly bit her on the arm. Rick put her down with a gunshot to the head.